Snipers are a problem in urban warfare situations as well as on city streets. Snipers are difficult to locate and it's difficult to protect VIPs, police and soldiers from sniper fire. Some conventional systems use audio sensing techniques to help locate the sniper after a bullet is fired, but these techniques are not accurate and are difficult to implement. Furthermore, these techniques do not provide a way to stop the bullet. In some urban warfare situations, rocket-propelled grenades (PRGs), mortar, as well as other projectiles present similar problems.
Some conventional radar systems have been used to track and intercept incoming projectiles, but these systems are not easily deployed in urban situations, are large, cumbersome, and expensive. Additionally these systems do not offer protection against a close combat weapon (less than 100 meters) due to the scan time of conventional systems including mechanical scanning systems and electronically scanning array (ESA) systems.
Thus, there are general needs for improved radar systems. There area also general needs for systems and methods that can help protect against sniper fire as well as other projectiles, especially in urban situations.